monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alraune/Flora
Flora is a friendly Alraune. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My friends and I want to get along with the Insect Tribe, but..." "Slime-chan sometimes comes to water the flowers. Alraunes and Slimes are very good friends ♪" "I sell flowers in the town. If you see them, come buy from me ♪" "...Ah-CHOO! Some pollen went up my nose..." "My pollen is special. Once you breathe it, your mind will melt... ♪" "I'm doing lots of photosynthesis today... ♪" "I want water..." "The tulips are in bloom. ♪" "Beautiful flowers are blooming ♪" "I'm bathing in the sun, why don't you join me...? Oh, this is a battle... I apologize." "Here, take this healing herb ♪" (+1 High-Quality Herb) "This money came out of the ground. I'll give it to you..." (+ 1070G) "This is something a friend gave me... Since you're a friend, I'll share it with you too ♪" (+1 Bok Choy) "That's a strange herb you have. Could you give it to me...?" (Give 1 Full Moon Grass) *Yes - "This makes me happy... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Aww..." "I would like to buy a flower pot, so please give me some money..." (Give 624G) *Yes - "This makes me happy... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Aww..." "Do you have any weeds you don't need? I would like to plant them by the river..." (Give 1 Weeds) *Yes - "This makes me happy... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Aww..." "My friends tell me "your head is a flower garden" ♪ Ehehe. ♪" *That's good - "I'm happy, ehehe... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *You're stupid - "Huh? They weren't praising me? Aww..." (-5 Affinity) *My head is a flower garden too. - "Well then, let's fill ourselves with water. ♪) "Hawawawaw... Are you bulling the flowers?" *I am - "You're a bad person!" (-5 Affinity) *I am not - "That's a relief... I thought you were a bad person..." (+5 Affinity) *Just teasing - "Ahaa... Well then, I'll bully you plenty ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Will you sniff my flowers? *Refuse - "That's too bad... They smell so sweet." *Sniff - **Flora: "Yes, please. ♪" **Luka :"Ahhh..." (Luka becomes entranced) (+10 Affinity) "What color flowers do you like?" *Pink - "My flowers are also pink ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Blue - "A person who likes blue is manly ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Yellow - "People who like yellow must have a lot of money ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Black - "I prefer brighter colors more..." (-5 Affinity) "Humans seem to catch hay fever, but... What is hay fever?" *An allergy caused by pollen - "So pollen is also a source of allergies... I'll try to avoid pollenating as much as I can." *An illness that makes you want to suck pollen - "Do you have such an illness...? Well then, please have lots of pollen ♪" (Luka becomes entranced) (+10 Affinity) *An illness that stops you from making pollen - "Wow, that sounds serious! What would happen to those who can't create pollen...?" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Flora: "I'd like to cover this castle in a field of flowers... I shouldn't do that?" With Priestess: Flora: "Are you tired, Priestess?" Priestess: "Yes, I'm still a little anxious..." Flora: "Then I'll soothe you with an aroma. ♪ Flower fragrance, pwaaaaaah! ♪" Priestess: "This... is making my mind feel at ease. Fufu, for some reason I feel like wanting to step on a man's crotch..." Flora: "...I mixed aphrodisiac ingredients in with it." With Hinageshi: Hinageshi: "............" Flora: "Oh, what a lovely flower... ... No it's not, it's a mantis!" Hinageshi: "I was mimicking a flower..." Flora: "That was dangerous, my carelessness could've gotten me eaten..." Hinageshi: "I don't eat plants... Only insects..." With Aria: Flora: "Ah, an alraune from the forest!" Aria: "You're an alraune from the plains." Flora: "You're from Fairy's Island, aren't you? There's lots of fairies and it looks fun..." Aria: "They're just mischievous and not very nice. Though I guess the place isn't that bad." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Flora: "I'm powering up with photosynthesis ♪ " Flora's SP regeneration has increased! gains bonus SP regen for a few turns. 2nd Action: Flora: "This is a flower's fragrance. ♪" uses Flower Fragrance 3rd Action: Flora: "A beautiful flower just bloomed ♪" Alraune Flower 4th Action: Flora: "I feel hazy..." Flora is in a daze... happens. 5th Action: Flora: "I have to give water to the blooming flowers..." Flora is using a watering can to water her flowers... happens Category:Monsters Category:Alraune Category:Plants Category:Artist: Masha Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions